Savinga
The Savinga is a Flying Squirrel-type Zoid, one of over 200 species of biomechanical lifeforms depicted by TOMY's Zoids model, toy, and media franchise. Overview Savinga is a Flying Squirrel-type Blox Zoid, produced by the ZOITEC Corporation. It is a Fuzor, designed to merge with Whitz Wolf, forming the legendary Whitz Tiger. While rather small, the Savinga is very capable. The Zoid is capable of full flight with a top speed of over 800 km/h, and its size allows it to engage in tight turns and manoeuvrer through dense city streets. Savinga has no ranged weapons, instead relying on its wing blades and heavy tail to inflict damage on enemy Zoids. Due to the Zoid's size, agility and typical use in arena battles, this is not seen as a disadvantage. The Savinga has two different head modules, each one equipped with different sensor options. Fuzor Savinga combines with Whitz Wolf, a Wolf type Zoid to form the Whitz Tiger. The power of the first Legendary Tiger Zoid core was so great that ZOITEC did not have the technology to build a single body to house the Zoid. Instead, the body of the Legendary Tiger was split between two forms. The result is that while the Whitz Wolf has the body of the Whitz Tiger, the Savinga carries its Zoid Core. Battle Story appearances Of the three legendary Tiger Zoid cores discovered by ZOITEC and Zi-Arms, the Whitz Wolf was the first Zoid to enter service in ZAC 2230. Unable to completely reconstruct the legendary Whitz Tiger in a single body, ZOITEC used its experience in Blox Zoid manufacture to create Savinga, which carried the remaining components, while being a formidable Zoid itself. When combined, the Whitz Tiger proved to be a formidable adversary. To compete with it, rival corporation Zi-Arms created the Death Raser and Parablade, which combined to form the Dekalt Dragon. As the war between the two companies escalated, the Whitz Tiger was frequently used to attack Zi-Arms installations. Eventually, the Zoid was instrumental in the defeat of the rampaging Death Saurer. While it is ambiguous as to if the Whitz Wolf was a unique Zoid or not, the Savinga is depicted as a common Zoid type. This is inconsistent with the Battle Story, as it is the Savinga that carries the unique Ancient Tiger Zoid core. Zoids Genesis Despite the presence of the Sword Wolf, the Savinga, and thus the Whitz Tiger, do not exist in the Genesis continuity. Media appearances The Savinga has never appeared in the Zoids anime. Models :This section only deals with individual releases of Savinga. For releases packaged as the Whitz Tiger, see the Whitz Wolf article. New Japanese Release *Assembly required. (Snap-together, no glue needed. Scissors or X-acto knife recommended for trimming off excess plastic bits.) *The model's colours are moulded into the plastic, and it does not need any paint. The Savinga comes on four frames, along with three black Blox, one gold Blox, four rubber ring caps, a grey pilot, label sheets and a frame of connectors that is shared with other Blox kits. The Savinga is moulded in white, brown and metallic grey, with clear orange eyes and canopies. The Savinga’s construction is relatively simple and straightforward, like most Blox. The Zoid is not motorised, but it is very flexible can be manually posed. The Savinga was released in 2004. Savinga was the only Republic Blox Zoid released for the Three Tigers battle story, and was both the final Republican Blox and the second last Blox Zoid to be released (excluding promotional exclusives). Savinga Red Released as a contest prize, Red Savinga is remoulded in dark red, metallic grey, and silver, with a translucent green cockpit canopy. A similarly recoloured Whitz Wolf was released as part of the same contest. Related Zoids As Savinga is a Fuzor with Whitz Wolf, and a component of the legendary Whitz Tiger, more information can be found in the Whitz Wolf article. Category:Zoids Category:Fuzor Zoids